Age Before Beauty
by lz-wtts
Summary: Spock Prime gets snagged in a machine that causes him to grow younger– one hundred twenty years younger– and it has some affect to Uhura.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M because it has a few little sex scenes down the road...**

**Be warned, this is probably crack. **

**Author's Note: **This just came to me one day hahaha...enjoy. review please

* * *

The away team raised their hands in defeat as the enemies' disruptors aimed straight for their heads. Navin Reese walked boldly up to Captain Kirk and stared him in the eyes.

"Got you, Captain," he said with a chuckle.

"Where is he?" Kirk demanded.

"Where's who?" Reese tried his best to look sarcastically innocent.

"Stivan!" Kirk said getting desperate now. It had been seventeen hours since Stivan went missing from the Enterprise– the ship that was _supposed_ to give him protection as they went through "pirate space". But some pirates were just too good. And especially then of all times when the Federation was in chaos after the destruction of Vulcan and attach on Earth.

Chancellor Stivan was appointed head of New Vulcan. So the pirates evidentially thought he was good sport to hold for ransom. They had swooped in out of nowhere, beamed the Chancellor off the ship, and disappeared. The pirates had a new technology which allowed beaming through shields with a low percentage. Unfortunately, the Enterprise was going through Pirate Space with shields at 20% so to not cause attention to themselves.

But more importantly than being Chancellor of New Vulcan, Stivan had another identity. One only Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, and Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott knew about. Stivan was from the future. A different future. In fact, he was Commander Spock from the future and the reason for the Romulan Nero appearing and destroying Vulcan.

But of course, nobody knew that. Only those three individuals who by chance and necessity found out. And Spock Prime wanted to keep it that way.

So when Stivan (Spock Prime) was captured it was of a great importance, especially to those three individuals, that he be found as soon as possible. So Kirk assembled an away team of himself, Lt. Nyota Uhura, Lt. Nancy James, Doctor Leonard McCoy, and Commander Spock to beam down to the planet where the pirate ship was found orbiting, and save Stivan.

The planet they beamed down to had been deserted for the past one hundred years due to famine, so it was easy to detect life signs. They searched carefully around the ghost town until they came into an old, empty boat house and were greeted by Reese's men holding disruptors to their heads.

"The Chancellor is perfectly safe, Captain. And will only continue to be if you give us our payment." Reese said to the flaring captain.

"I'm not paying you shit," Kirk yelled.

Reese shook his head. "No way for a Starfleet captain to talk."

"Where is he?" Kirk said in a lower, hoarser voice.

"It actually doesn't matter anymore," Reese laughed, "because your not going to have to pay me after all."

"What?"

"I was going to give you the option...but now I'll just take that pretty little ship of yours that's in orbit."

Kirk went pale and turned to Spock who confirmed it. They had just walked right into a trap.

"Go ahead and try to call up there," Reese smiled.

Kirk pulled out his communicator and tried calling the Enterprise. No response.

Reese chuckled.

"And now there's really no need for the Chancellor anymore either." And two more pirates walked out holding onto Chancellor Stivan.

Kirk and Spock tensed.

They walked him back to a big piece of machinery against the back wall of the boat house.

"You know this planet had a huge famine, right, Captain? To try to save themselves, the people started making these contraptions that sped up the process of growing food. The put them everywhere they could fit them, really. Boat houses, farms, government buildings...only the richest had them in their homes.

"Basically you put a few seeds inside here–" Reese took some seeds out of his pocket and put inside the large container on the machine. "–and then you push this button...and there you have it."

They all watched as the machine lit up brightly for a few minutes and then dimmed down again to show a pile of fruit on the floor of the container.

"You can do it for a little longer too...if you think it's too...ripe." Reese said and pushed the button again.

When the light dimmed again they saw that the fruit was now small dried up raisins. Reese picked one up to show Kirk.

"You know..." Reese said, "I wonder if they ever tried it on a person."

And with that the two pirates threw Stivan into the machine and shut the container door. The whole away team froze in shock and one of the pirates start pressing buttons. The machine lit up brightly. Kirk and Spock looked at eachother in despair. They let Spock Prime die.

Reese stood there, bathing in his ego, until one his men tried to get his attention.

"Uh, sir?"

"What?"

"Um...it's smoking..."

Reese turned around and ran to the machine. They could all hear Spock Primes' yells as the machine got brighter and started shaking. He looked at the settings and smacked his hand down. "Dammit!" he said and pushed the pirate that had turned it on out of the way. Desperately, he tried to fix it. Pushing random buttons, trying to turn it off, but nothing worked.

"What's happening?" Kirk demanded to know.

"It's in reverse," Reese said.

Kirk blinked. "Reverse?"

"Yeah, reverse!" he yelled.

"Sir, the off buttons!" one of his men said, pointing toward three large touch screen buttons on the side of the machine. Reese quickly pushed them all.

The yells had stopped, but everyone could see the shadow of something still inside the container. After a bit, Spock Prime slowly got to his feet. Everyone was in shock. One of the pirates quickly opened the container door to let him out, and everyone gasped in shock at what they saw.

Especially the women.

His clothes were gone, obviously burned off from the intense amount of heat the machine put off. And he was sweaty– very, very sweaty. Very naked, and very sweaty. But they weren't looking at a one hundred fifty-seven year old naked and sweaty Vulcan...they were looking at a naked and sweaty Vulcan one hundred and twenty years younger.

Lt. Uhura and Lt. James sighed as the stared at the most perfect looking Vulcan they had ever seen. Uhura was a little uneasy though...he looked _just_ like Spock. Maybe a little different...few years older...and she knew the story always was Stivan was a distant relative of Spock's...but _this_ was pushing it.

Spock Prime raised his hand and rubbed his forehead. He was breathing heavily. Uhura couldn't help it. He looked exactly like Spock looked after they had amazing sex. She glanced over at him and noticed he was in complete shock.

Uhura looked back at Stivan who was still out of it. She stared at every part of his body with deep concentration until she got to his crotch. She sucked in a breath at the look of that.

Nobody had said anything in the past few minutes. Kirk looked around and then back at Spock Prime. He cleared his throat. "Stivan?"

Spock Prime looked up confused and then glanced at the hand that was trying to relieve his headache. From his very muscular hand he looked at his also very muscular arm. Then down to his muscular chest, and then his muscular stomach, and then to his...his _crotch?_ He gasped quietly. His penis hadn't looked like that since he was...

Spock Prime looked up horrified.

...Since he was thirty-seven years old.


	2. Chapter 2

In one quick motion, Spock Prime dashed behind the machine console to hide his naked form to all of the people staring at him. He felt very disoriented and dizzy but slowly his memories were coming back. He had almost been murdered. He looked up at Reese who was just as confused and shocked as everyone else.

"Okay, enough of this," one of the pirates said and took out a phaser to point at Spock Prime.

Spock ran up and hit the phaser out of her arm right as all the other pirates started pointing their weapons at him.

"Well...this didn't exactly go as planned...but you still lost, Captain. I still have you ship captured in orbit by my men and–" Reese was interrupted by a low humming noise that was growing louder and louder.

Then, suddenly, the walls of the boat house collapsed as Sulu piloted a shuttle right through them. Five security men jumped out of the shuttle holding disruptors. And that's when the fight broke out. Starfleet officers and pirates were punching, kicking, shooting each other, trying desperately to pin the other down so one could make a quick escape.

Spock Prime was still behind the console– completely naked– still trying to figure out _exactly _what was happening. He turned to see one of the pirates' backpacks laying on the ground a few feet from him. Quickly, trying unsuccessfully to cover himself, he grabbed the pack and pulled out a pair of black work out shorts and pulled them on.

One of the pirates ran toward Spock Prime's position and tried to hit him with the butt of his disruptor. Swiftly, Spock Prime raised his hands, caught the disruptor, flung it, and then flipped the pirate over his back and onto the hard ground. He shook his head, unable to believe his own strength.

The away team was winning the brawl and Kirk told everyone to hop onto the shuttle. Spock Prime ran toward the shuttle, punching another pirate in the face and kicking another in the stomach along the way. He jumped inside the shuttle and Sulu closed the door.

Inside, everyone stared at him. He started to get obviously uncomfortable.

"Bones, check him out," Kirk said.

Doctor McCoy ran his medical tricorder over Spock Prime and looked at the results.

"Well, that contraption rearranged his molecules. So instead of him aging quickly in a small amount of time, he grew younger in a small amount of time," McCoy said.

"That's possible?" Kirk asked.

"Theoretically," Spock commented.

"But Reese said they used it to _grow_ food...why would they need it to do the opposite?" Uhura asked, desperately trying not to stare at the gorgeous half-naked body in front of her.

"They were recycling," Spock said.

Kirk looked at him.

"If they had food that would otherwise rot and go to waste, this was a good way to recycle the food into something that was edible again," he explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, will somebody please tell me what happened?" Sulu asked confused.

"I seem to have been...recycled..." Spock Prime said.

Uhura held her breath at his deep voice.

"You feeling alright, Stivan?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, I am unharmed. But it was not a very joyous experience."

"I'll say," McCoy commented as he read through his tricorder readings again.

"Well," Kirk said looking at Spock Prime, "we'll figure this out soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Well...I apologize, everyone. School started, and I got a job, so it's just been a hot mess around here. But I will upload new chapters as much as I can!**

Back aboard the Enterprise, Chancellor Stivan was the main topic of discussion. Everyone that passed him was in utter shock. He looked just like Commander Spock...a few years older maybe. Kirk was trying desperately to joke about it with the crew so he could hide Stivan's true identity.

"Oh, yeah. Now we know where Spock gets his good looks," he would laugh. But some of the crew had questions in their minds. Perhaps they did not even know what the questions were...but questions none the least.

Especially Nyota Uhura.

She was so drawn to Chancellor Stivan. He had a perfect complexion– something every women on board continued to talk about. But she felt it was more than that. There was a _bond_ there. She felt it. She was always drawn to the Chancellor, and would tell herself it was some Vulcan thing that if your bonded with a Vulcan you feel connected to their family in some way. But this was way different now...now that he was young and beautiful.

It scared her. She wasn't sure how to deal with it. She decided not to approach Spock with it, believing that he might think it a little sick that she was attracted to his one hundred fifty-seven year-old cousin. So she would just watch Stivan walk around the corridors in the sexy civilian clothing he was given. And she would watch him pick out food in the mess hall as other women gawked and whispered about his hot body. And she would watch him talk with Kirk or McCoy, standing in a sexy position with his arms crossed over his chest. And she pretended to deal with it.

Stivan (Spock...Spock Prime...whoever he was anymore) stood in front of the long mirror in only his bath towel. He could not handle being completely naked yet...that was a little too much for him to handle...but half-naked was tolerable. He flexed every muscle. His shoulders were so broad and strong. He slowly raised his hand to his hairline and ran his fingers through his sleek, soft, dark hair. Then, he moved down to his cheek bones and nose. Usually what he'd find there was loose skin and an aged complexion, but this time he felt a smooth face. He then moved to his muscular neck, which was tight from the also muscular shoulders it was helping to hold up. Stivan ran his hand down his arms, his chest, and then his abdominal muscles, and with every touch he was more in shock. It was something he missed, of course. But he never thought he would see it again...

He jumped slightly as the door chimed. "Enter."

Spock walked through the door and stared at his older self.

"Is this...what I will appear to look like in my thirties?" he asked.

"Perhaps. Since we have lived different lives our fat intake and workout rate are quite different...I assume is the reason for the difference in physical characteristics," Stivan responded.

"You are having an effect on the crew," Spock continued.

"What kind of effect?"

Spock said nothing.

"Well, I suppose I could guess what kind on the women..."

"You say that almost with pride," Spock smirked slightly.

"I believe I have a reason to be proud..." Stivan turned to his reflection again. "I have not look this way in years."

"Do not...as humans say...get a big head."

"Oh, no, I will not. But I used to take advantage of the fact women thought I was attractive. Then when I aged, and the fact was not as such, I supposed I missed it. I surely hope you do not do that," he turned to his younger counterpart.

"I assure you," Spock said with another smirk, "I do not take advantage of it. But it seems at the moment, most of the women find you more attractive than I."

"They're just used to you, that is all. Once my aging returns to normal, you will return as the topic of discussion."

Spock shifted his weight. "That is what I came here to discuss with you...Dr. McCoy has told me he does not think he can counter the de-aged process."

"So, you mean to tell me I am going to stay like this?" Stivan asked.

"For the time being."

Stivan was not sure whether to be worried or joyed by the news. Although he missed his youth, the entire situation was quite unnerving. Spock said farewell and left Stivan to contemplation.

Uhura was working the late shift– her least favorite one. She was stuck on the bridge while her sexy Vulcan boyfriend was all alone in his quarters. _Kirk just does it to piss me off_, she thought to herself. He monitored and translated for hours and finally when her shift was supposed to be over, her replacement was not there. Uhura grumbled and tried to reach Lt. Jansen.

"If you do not come up here, I swear to God..." she mumbled threats through the comm link to Jansen's quarters.

"Hey! Uhura! Sorry, I passed out I was so tired. I'll be there in a few seconds I swear," he finally replied.

When he came through the turbo lift doors, Uhura dashed away to freedom. When she got to Spock's quarters he was already asleep. She sighed, and even though she was wide awake and ready for some fun, she could not dare wake him up. _Just look at that face_, she thought. She wondered around the corridors for a while, contemplating what to do with her time. He wondering feet soon led her to the observation deck, and she entered somberly, wishing that her favorite person could be observing the stars with her.

She immediately was aware of somebody else's presence when she walked through the door. Looking around, she saw a tall dark figure sitting on one of the couches in the corner, reading from a PADD. Feeling lonely, Uhura walked up to the stranger, only horrified to find who it was.

Chancellor Stivan looked up at her and smirked slightly. _Exactly how Spock does it_, she thought.

"Lieutenant," he said in his deep voice.

Uhura gulped. This was ridiculous. "Chancellor."

"Come to look at the stars?" he asked.

"Yes."

He smirked again. _God dammit._

"I was just looking at some star clusters I was thinking about observing," Stivan said.

Uhura nodded.

"...would you like to join me?" Stivan asked.

Uhura sat beside him and studied his choice. She placed her hand on the PADD to take it just as he was taking his hand off. His fingers brushed her palm and it sent a shiver down her spine. That..bond...she believed she felt surged back in the forefront of her mind. She looked up at him. He looked almost as startled as she did.

"Well, um, it's late so I'm going to go..." Uhura said quickly standing up.

"Alright," Stivan said, rising to meet her. "Thank you, Nyota."

Uhura swallowed the lump in her throat at the sound of his voice saying her name and walked away.


End file.
